tythinfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
3024 PI The Jurich Empire is founded. Legend holds that the gods of Jur gifted the first Morellan with a grand city above all others for his devout faith. 0 AE Lorell, the capital of the Jurich Empire, suffers an explosion from an unknown cause, flattening the whole city. Several other cities throughout the empire suffer a similar fate. 487 AE The village of Antwerpen is founded. 493 AE Urel I founds the kingdom of Jornich. 501 AE King Urel I dies of old age and King Urel II inherits the throne. 505 AE King Urel II is assassinated and King Tisk I inherits the throne. 525 AE King Tisk I dies of old age and King Toren I inherits the throne. 528 AE King Toren I flees the kingdom and King Toren II is placed on the throne. 541 AE King Toren II flees the kingdom and King Tisk II is placed on the throne. 565 AE King Tisk II dies of extreme stress on the throne and King Urel III inherits the throne. 566 AE King Urel III is executed and the Kingdom of Jornich is dissolved. 977 AE Feerlund (5) 15: Consul of Bury, Lyllee Lor dies of natural causes, passing her city to her son, Toren Lor. Tillund (6) 27: Official coronation of Toren Lor as king of Nantwich commences. 30: Coronation of Toren Lor as king of Nantwich officially ends. Nichlund (7) 1: Upon advice from one of his advisers, Sher, Toren Lor begins preperations for invading Vllanderen. Florich (11) 3: Nantwich launches a surprise attack on Vllanderen by attacking Exeter, culminating in the Siege of Exeter. 978 AE Ainlund (1) 5: Vllanderen officially declares a defensive war on Nantwich, kicking off the Exeteric Conquest. 979 AE Lailund (9) 27: Roderick is born in the village of Antwerpen. 1000 AE Ainlund (1) 11: Vllanderen and Nantwich begin ramping their forces up for combat. Frailund (3) 8: Sher leads a group of spies to incite rebellion inside the Vllanderen city of Aynrith. 21: The Erastic Rebellion begins with a mass slaughtering of the garrison in Aynrith. Feerlund (5) 29: The Battle of Passings takes place. 30: Roderick begins his solemn march to Antwerpen and runs into Lostwell. Tillund (6) 1: Orik enlists Roderick to retrieve a spy, Kailee, from Galent League headquarters. Roderick and his companion, Byrne, slaughter all of the Galent League members in the building and are promptly arrested. 4: The Order of the Sword incite civil war in Lostwell and attempt to arrest Orik. Roderick, Byrne,and Kailee escape from prison with the help of a guard named Aidan. They rescue Orik and his guards from being captured or killed, and they all flee to the nearby woods. 6: Roderick and his group arrive in Tenby to seek aid from Kailee's brother, Isaac, and from a physician named Createn. 7: After being found by the Order of the Sword, Roderick and his group escape with their two new members. 8: Roderick and his group find a woodsman named Sylvain fighting a wyvern and help him, but the wyvern escapes and wrecks a nearby town. The group follow it to the town and slay the beast. Roderick recognizes the wreck town to be his old home of Antwerpen. After celebrating, the group offers to travel with Sylvain to the mountains to find the source of the wyvern attacks. The people of Antwerpen offer Roderick, the hero of the city, a seat on their council. He accepts, but informs them of his leave to assist Sylvain. 10: Roderick and his group arrive at Nantwich, early in the evening, and stay the night. 12: Roderick and his group reach the ruins of the city of Accrue and promptly explore the ruins, discovering an ancient castle. They decide to stay overnight in the city. 13: Sydnee, and one of the Consul's guardsmen, are kidnapped overnight and taken to the ancient castle. Roderick and his group explore the castle, discovering Gith being controlled by a Mindflayer. During the battle to free Sydnee and the guardsman, Isaac, Roderick's friend, would die in this battle. His brains being ripped from his skull. 14: Roderick encounters the Prince and Princesses of Felhan, Axina, Kelhorn, and Zylwynn. 17: Orik, Sydnee, and the guardsmen are sent back to Antwerpen with the approximately 100,000 gold discovered in the castle at Accrue to secure Roderick's position in the city's government. 22: Orik reforms the government of Antwerpen into a monarchy, with Roderick serving as king and Orik serving as his permanent adviser. 25: Antwerpen makes a deal with Par Swindon to purchase four warships, which leads to an alliance of the two nations. 28: Roderick and his party are assaulted by the Dwarven army. Nichlund (7) 8: Roderick and party reach the Earth Temple late at night, promptly sleep. 9: Kelhorn and Kailee take the Earth Crystal and begin a battle with the earth temple defenders and the dwarven army. 11: Battle at the Earth Temple, Roderick and his friends witness this battle, and are subsequently kidnapped by Buldroun. 12: Roderick, Sylvain, Byrne, and Dr. Creaton awaken in the labratory of Dwarven prince, Boldroun. And shortly leave together to find the order of the sword members leaving the battle with Kailee and looted goods. 19: Antwerpen finishes the construction of its wall. 24: Roderick, Sylvain, Byrne, Kailee, and Dr. Creaton return to Antwerpen to find it a true city with walls, and Roderick it's king. 25: Roderick discovers Axina stealing bread, and talks to her. Townsfolk do not react well to his cordiality with the elf. After retreating to the palace, Roderick and Orik calm the townsfolk with a speech declaring a "crusade" against the Elves. 26: Roderick, along with Sylvain, Axina, Byrne, Dr. Creaton, Sydnee, and Kailee, and Aidan leaves as the "vanguard" of the proclaimed crusade. Lorlund (8) 4: Roderick and the "Vanguard" reach the massive city of Felhan, capital of the Felhanaes Elves. They are greeted at the gate by Prince Kelhorn, and a detail of 100 guardsmen, and then taken to the King, Aubron, where he was asked to inspect elemental anomalies in the West of his kingdom. 5: Roderick and his party leave Felhan, going west. 10: Roderick and party reach the Air Temple and take shelter inside from drastic storms. They inspect the temple, and eventually encounter Alfric, who is Kailee's father, and the Air Crystal, Alfric defeats Roderick and Aidan is killed. Roderick later awakens to find Aidan's body and Kailee gone with Alfric and the rest of his group injured and his horses stolen. He grabs 40 volumes of books and they leave for Felhan. 17: Roderick and his party arrive at Felhan, late afternoon. Roderick reports to the king and reports of his failure to find the source of the anomaly and the loss of the crystal. 18: Axina comes to Roderick in the morning and shows him a page from one of the volumes, explaining the importance of the Crystals. Roderick and his party leave to return to Antwerpen with Aidan's body. 20: Boldroun and his personal army besiege Nantwich, for fun. 24: Roderick and his party make their return to Antwerpen. 25: Boldroun and a small army of three hundred dwarves show up at the gates of Antwerpen. Roderick talks him down and takes Boldroun to his palace and they share their knowledge of the Crystals and the Order. Roderick and Boldroun then depart on Boldroun's airship with Byrne, Sylvain, Dr. Creaton, and 50 Dwarves to the Water Temple. 29: Roderick and the airship reach the island of the Water Temple in Porten, and are promptly attacked by a dragon who brings the ship to a crash on the ground. Roderick and his retinue parachute out and fight the Dragon, killing it and losing Dr. Creaton in the process. 30: Roderick discovers the Water Temple underwater on the coast of the island. The native inhabitants push him away. Lailund (9) 1: The Dwarves notice a ship approaching the island that could be used to fix the airship. Roderick recognizes it to be an Order ship. The ship runs aground, is found to be empty, and Roderick and his party quickly dive into the water and go to the Temple to find it under attack and dying. Roderick discovers Kailee and Alfric removing the Crystal and attempts to stop them. His party is heavily damaged in the process, but no deaths. Alfric is killed but Kailee escapes with the crystal. They then return to the dwarves and rest up. At the same time, a Kraken is released and seen by Roderick and his party. 3: Kailee is discovered dead in a cave with an Order dagger in the back of her neck, as well as a Cryptic note written, presumably by Kailee, as well as the Water Crystal. 5: Roderick and the airship depart for Antwerpen. 10: Roderick returns to Antwerpen to find a city under siege. With 200 defenders and 300 besiegers. He then goes out and talks to the army and is threatened with execution, but proves too smooth for them, and convinces them that over 500 soldiers are within the walls, and that they will all charge if he is killed. The leader of the Nantwich army besieging them is so terrified that he commits suicide by stabbing his shortsword into his throat. The rest of the army throws down their arms and armor and retreats. 10: (cont) Roderick returns to the city to find he has no time to waste and prepares to leave for the Fire Temple, but in the process encounters the Bromleys, the family who raised him. He is particular entertained by the beautiful daughter, Arnell, who flirts with him incessantly. He takes her for a walk to the docks and gives her a dance in the tavern, before returning her to the palace and leaving her. He returns to Boldroun's ship and they leave again. 11: Roderick is dropped off at Lorell, where he finds a completely flattened city except for one building. He goes to the building. Along the way, his mind is read by the Helm. He enters, having a chat with the ruling council of the Order of the Sword. The chat doesn't end well, with the Commander of the Order's armies threatening his life. 15: Roderick then returns for a second chat with the council. He is treated cordially once more and, after some negotiating, makes an agreement with the Council to remove all Order of the Sword charters from his cities and, in return, he'll stop searching for the Crystals. He then leaves and begins heading to Antwerpen. 16: Boldroun's airship reaches the Fire Temple and they attempt to enter it and retrieve the crystals, but are attacked by the Order of the Sword, flaunting the agreement Roderick made just the day earlier. Roderick gets to Lostwell. 17: Roderick reaches Tenby and is arrested for disturbing the peace by messing with the affairs of the city's governor and the Captain of the Guard. Neither of whom recognize him. That night, Axina shows up and breaks him out of jail, explaining what happened at the Fire Temple. Roderick wastes no time with the city's guards or government, he gets on his horse and rides to Lorell. 18: Roderick rides though the night and reaches Lorell in the day, and riding straight for and entering the building in the center of the city, Axina's mind being read as he goes. He encounters an undead Alfric who informs his that the council has been removed. Alfric goes up a flight of stairs to where Byrne, Sylvain, Boldroun, and Ivor are being held. 18: (cont) Roderick engages in combat with Alfric and his guards, giving Axina time to free all the hostages and for them to escape the building. Once outside, they discover that there is now an Order of the Sword army and an Elven, Dwarven, and Antwerpen army opposite them. Roderick and his party run for the Elven army, it being the largest by far. 18: (cont) Roderick reaches the Elven ranks to find Aubron and Kelhorn leading the army, he is informed that the other armies are there to offer assistance to the Antwerpen army in defeating the Order army. The Battle of the Grand Alliance takes place, with Roderick's side losing approximately 2,000 warriors and the Order army losing approximately 4,000 warriors. 18: (cont) The ruined city rebuilds itself during the battle and an ancient, monstrous, general enters the city from the Astral Plane. After the battle Roderick brought the leaders of the army together to figure out their next move. He sends the Dwarves back to Muldar to find assistance from the king of the Dwarves, sending the Antwerpen army home to train more conscripts, and taking the Elves to Oldham. 19: Roderick and the 800-strong Elven army march to the Order-occupied Oldham and defeat its garrison of 100 men easily, taking the city. 20: A secret bunker is discovered dug up near the capitol in Lostwell as Orik passes through; word is sent to Roderick to meet Orik in Antwerpen immediately. 21: After receiving word from a courier of Orik requesting Roderick's presence in Antwerpen, Roderick and Axina leave while Byrne and Sylvain stay behind to train the garrison. 23: Upon Roderick's arrival to Antwerpen, Orik informs him of the bunker. Roderick disbands the senate for wartime emergency and promptly leaves for Lostwell. 24: Roderick and Axina get to Lostwell and discover the bunker, and find out it's the tomb of the last Morellan Emperor. Roderick leaves Axina in control of it's excavation and carries on to Oldham. 25: Roderick reaches Oldham and discovers that Orik has called King Aubron to Antwerpen. He promptly leaves and returns to Antwerpen by ship from Par Seelee. Roderick reaches Antwerpen and discovers that Orik has called a council with representatives from every army allied with them to organize the war effort. Roderick discusses the tomb with Aubron and finishes an agreement with the remaining government of Nantwich, promising them their city back if they offer sufficient assistance in this war. 25: (cont) After these discussions, Boldroun enters the room with his elder brothers Beardon and Storic and convinces them of the importance of any assistance they can offer in this war. They agree to attempt to convince the Dwarven King to send troops, giving Roderick optimistic feelings. Roderick leaves for Par Seelee and back to Oldham again. 26: Roderick reaches Oldham, sends for 50 troops from Lostwell, and moves the Elven army to the road to meet any attacking Order forces as they approach. 27: Late afternoon, the soldiers from Lostwell, under the command of Captain Bevis, enter the city. Roderick hands the control of the city to the captian as the military governor of Oldham, and order the ruling council disbanded. 29: Roderick gets 200 dwarves whom Boldroun left in a forest for almost 5 weeks, and got King Aubron to agree to allow 150 Elves to support them in an attack on the city of Rutherglen. 30: Roderick leaves for Rutherglen with an 800 strong army.